The nematode Eustrongylides wenrichi has been transmitted to the bullfrog from fish (Gambusia affinis) used as food. The golden shiner (Notemigonus chrysoleucas) is now used for feeding frogs. Larvae from Baton Rouge grow little at temperatures below 19 degrees centigrade. Growth of larvae from egg to forelimb emergence has been reduced from 18 to 7 weeks. Water hardness appears to have little effect on larval growth. A system for tagging bullfrogs has been developed. Red-leg disease of frogs is a complex disease syndrome involving up to five different genera of bacteria. This contrasts previous suggestions that Aeromonas hydrophila was the causative agent of red-leg. A taxonomic key for the identification of amphibian bacterial pathogens was developed. Natural and laboratory induced red-leg disease causes changes in the blood. Such changes may provide a means for early diagnosis of the disease and a quantitative means for determining the effects of antibiotic treatment of the diseased animal. The disease is apparently caused by exotoxins produced by bacteria. An antibiotic treatment has been worked out and preliminary studies using DMSO suggest that an antibiotic bath may be successful.